Experimenting
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Edilio approaching him without the intent to make him go do something dangerous was weird enough, but the actual request was even weird by FAYZ standards. [oneshot] [edilio/howard] [implied howard/orc]


As weird as the FAYZ was, Howard Bassem had never expected to see Edilio approach him without holding a gun ready to shoot. This was partly because whenever Edilio wanted to talk to him, he wanted Howard to do something dangerous (not like looking after Orc wasn't dangerous enough) and was on duty, but also partly because Howard was pretty sure that Edilio had never really forgotten that brief time that Orc and Howard had been in charge.

But there Edilio was; armed, of course, but it seemed like it was more because nobody went unarmed than a crises.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Howard said, shrugging one shoulder. "Talk."

"Alone."

Howard raised an eyebrow. "There isn't anyone around," he said. Edilio glanced around, looking pointedly at several younger kids that Howard barely noticed. "Oh, come on, they don't matter. What is it?"

"Follow me."

Howard rolled his eyes, but followed Edilio through the streets until they eventually stopped in front of an empty house. At least, Howard had thought it was empty – he headed past this place a lot, because a lot of people around it had been bona fide alcoholics, and he'd even searched it for booze once – but Edilio headed in like he owned the place.

"What, you stay here now?" Howard asked.

"Sometimes."

Edilio shut the door behind him and Howard crossed his arms. "So? What is it? Telling me I'm giving Orc too much beer? Going to accuse me of selling it to little kids again? Last time you didn't bother with the secrecy-"

"I think I'm gay."

Howard paused, mouth open. "Congratulations?" he said. Edilio waited. Howard sighed. "What do you want me to do about it? Spread some rumors? Have Orc make an anti-hate club? 'Cause that ain't going to happen."

"No," Edilio said. He looked nervous, which hadn't really been synonymous with Edilio as of late. He sighed. Howard, whose instincts were telling him to shut Edilio up and get out of there more frantically by the minute, shifted. "I don't know for sure-"

"And, what you want to experiment on me?"

"I've seen how you look at Orc."

Howard made a choked sound in the back of his throat. "_What? _You've gotta be kidding. Orc? Even if- it'd be something more like Sammy, right, the surfer dude type? Isn't that what-"

He cut himself off when he saw Edilio's look. Talking himself out of things was usually just about the only thing he was good at, but he knew that it wasn't going to work this time. He'd already screwed up.

"So," he said. "You want to kiss me because you think I have a boner for Orc. And you think that I'll be up for that."

"You've never shown interest in girls."

"Yeah, and I'm fourteen," Howard snapped. "Still a little young, you know."

"Not in the FAYZ," Edilio said mildly, and if Howard hadn't known that Edilio was probably stronger than him at this point, he probably would have contemplated punching him in the face. And he didn't ever really _do _physical attacks on his own. "Either way, what will it be? The only reason I asked you is because of Orc."

Howard didn't say anything.

Edilio sighed.

"Just don't tell anyone, then," he said. "I'll-"

"Hold it wetback, I didn't say no," Howard said. He sucked in his cheeks, took a breath, and nodded. "Right. Whatever. Go for it."

Edilio nodded and swallowed. They stood there for a few moments, awkward, and then Edilio took a step closer to him. There was another two-minute pause, and then another step, but eventually their faces were close enough that Howard was pretty sure if he moved his face, they'd be kissing.

And Edilio was taking way too long and he probably had a rampaging Orc back home, so he moved his face and they were kissing.

Edilio made a noise in the back of his throat and Howard put a hand on the back of his neck, holding him in place. Neither of them were physically large, though Edilio was a little bit broader than Howard – and, of course, Edilio had that semi-automatic on him, though that was on the floor by now. So he probably shouldn't screw this up.

Edilio broke away, and Howard let his hand slip from Edilio's neck. "So," Howard said. He swallowed. That hadn't been bad. Not at all.

Edilio nodded. "So," he repeated.

"So, what is it?" Howard said, shifting as much as he could with Edilio so close to him. "You a fag, or what?"

Edilio winced. "Don't say that."

Howard waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, so what is it?"

Edilio stepped away, and Howard sighed.

"Come _on, _you drag me here, kiss me, and then you won't even _tell _me? What kind of payment is that? It's one word if you're lazy – 'yeah.' Come on. Are you?"

"Yeah," Edilio said. He turned away, picked up the gun, and that was when Howard decided that he should probably leave.

He hurried down the street, half-wondering if he should spread it, then decided that if it came back to him, Edilio and that semi-automatic would as well, and, either way, how would he have known? It was probably better to keep it quiet, at least for a while.

Unless Taylor gave him a good offer.

* * *

**So I marathoned the Gone series and this idea popped into my head and refused to leave. Even though it's original work month, a few oneshots will always slip through.**


End file.
